


Un Rayito de Sol

by quicksilverleafs



Series: Crónicas de quien podría o no ser El Sol [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Gen, O algo así no sé, Temporada 04
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverleafs/pseuds/quicksilverleafs
Summary: Mientras escuchaba a Dean, pensaba también en su comparación de antes: Sam y un rayo de Sol.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Series: Crónicas de quien podría o no ser El Sol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025869
Kudos: 3





	Un Rayito de Sol

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey!
> 
> En realidad ni sé lo que es esto. AU, mild-AU ¿¿¿Es un AU??? La verdad es que estoy un poco perdido en todo esto de los fanfic. 
> 
> En fin, espero que te guste o algo.
> 
> –quicksilverleafs

Castiel se preguntó cómo podía haber comparado al hombre que tenía delante con el Sol horas atrás. Hombre que no se percataría de su presencia y que, definitivamente, no había cesado sus "actividades extracurriculares". 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Todo empezó con el teléfono que los Winchester le habían dado, más concretamente con un mensaje de Dean: 

'SOS'

Castiel frunció el ceño; otro mensaje: 

'ME ESTOY MURIENDO'

Y con eso, voló hasta la parte de atrás del Impala en marcha. 

—Estoy aquí. 

Ambos hombres se sobresaltaron y Dean se giró hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos, los hombros dando saltos y una sonrisa boba. 

No se estaba muriendo. 

—No te estás muriendo—afirmó confundido. 

Dean estalló en carcajadas. 

—Oh, tío—se puso una mano en el estómago—. No, pero me váis a matar entre los dos. 

Antes de que Castiel pudiera replicar, señaló a Sam, que tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión de, según reconocía, molestia. Y llevaba un jersey de punto amarillo. 

—Ese jersey es demasiado pequeño para tí, Sam—notó Castiel, y él se hundió en su asiento y sus orejas se pusieron rojas, cosa que hizo reír a Dean otra vez. 

El Winchester mayor le explicó entre aspavientos que habían ido a interrogar a una ancianita, que se había empeñado en que Sam se pusiera el jersey que estaba tejiendo. Al recibir nada más que negaciones como respuesta, la mujer forzó la prenda cinco tallas más pequeña por su cabeza, y aparentemente se había quedado atascada—y era demasiado gruesa para romperla. Luego le pellizcó las mejillas y le dijo que desearía tener un hijo como él. 

El Winchester menor evadía las miradas del ángel y de su hermano contando la historia, tratando de despegar la lana un milímetro de su cuerpo. 

—¡Míralo! ¡Es como una camisa de fuerza!—exclamó el primero—.¡Parece Winnie de Pooh! 

Castiel comenzaba a exasperarse. 

—¿Para qué...? 

—¡Y esa no es la mejor parte!—interrumpió sacando más lana, esta vez naranja, de su bolsillo. Sam se alejó lo más que pudo, murmurando un 'Como me acerques eso salto del coche'. Dean le ignoró y con una mano en el volante y la vista intentando no dejar la carretera, le puso un gorro a la fuerza. También pequeño. Y con lo que, Castiel adivinó, una simplificación de como los humanos veían el Sol, bordada alrededor—.¿A que es un rayito de Sol, eh, Cas? 

—¡Dean!—se quejó Sam, quitándose el gorro y alisándose el pelo, y se dio la vuelta—. Perdón por molestarte, Cas—observó a su hermano brevemente—. Sabemos que estás ocupado. 

—Tampoco es que vaya a llorar o algo—Dean rodó los ojos—. De todas maneras, creemos que hemos encontrado un sello. 

Y mientras escuchaba a Dean, pensaba también en su comparación de antes: Sam y un rayo de Sol. 

Se arrimó un poco a la derecha y hacia delante con disimulo, percibiendo el calor del respaldo del asiento en la rodilla. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sam en el retrovisor, y recibió una sonrisa. 

Pese a lo que le habían dicho toda la vida sobre Sam Winchester, a saber que estaba contaminado, que era el recipiente de Lucifer, el recipiente del rey del Infierno; creyó que si el destino no estuviera escrito y, por un momento Sam pudiera tener una vida lejos de todo esto, la comparación de Dean podría ser acertada. 

Pese a todo esto, en algunas ocasiones, parecía serlo. 

En otras, como esta noche en una habitación de motel a oscuras, con un jersey amarillo de punto destrozado y cubierto con sangre tirado en la esquina, sentía algo parecido a la tristeza al ver la figura tumbada en la cama. Sabía que la sangre de demonio corría por sus venas y sin importar cuanto se acercarse no volvería a sentir calidez irradiar de ella. 

Sam nunca podría ser el Sol, ni siquiera un rayo. Porque el destino estaba escrito, y por mucho que quisiera, Castiel no podía cambiarlo.


End file.
